the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Spitfire
Spitfire is a greenish-gray male European Dragon with strange, blue and red circle markings on his wings and hind leg. He has one blue eye and one gold eye. He has curved, ram-like horns that are blue in color. He is quite muscular and has been described as handsome. Life Spitfire and his younger sister, Seafire, were raised by their father. His mother died mysteriously, but it is hinted that their father killed her. His father was aggressive and abusive to the two, especially to Spitfire. When Spitfire was about fourteen in human years, he attacked his father, but lost, and was injured badly. He and his sister ran away soon after and they now live by themselves. He is very strong and agile, and can out run and fly most other dragons with ease. Personality Spitfire is generally very quiet and bad tempered. He does not trust others easily, mostly due to his past. He is bi-polar and tends to make bad decisions despite his good intentions. He is very over-protective of his younger sister, who is much nicer than he is, and refuses to let her talk to or stay around other dragons for very long. Seafire often calls him insane. Despite all this, once you get to know him and he trusts you, he won't shut up. Trivia *He has a British accent (specifically that from London). *His design was based off of a British plane from World War Two, the Spitfire. **The "circular patterns on his wings and hind legs" represent the symbols added to British planes. **He was originally designed with rivets, but these were removed later on. *He was intended to be a minor character in that same comic that that Rogue RP cats were to be featured in. Though, this was changed to him being a major character just because Icy loves his background and stuff. Sadly, this comic was never written. **For his human design for the comic, he was planned to wear a green t-shirt with camo cargo pants. His hair was a dark brown, and his multicolored eyes were still kept. He was also depicted wearing dog tags around his neck in a couple of design concept art. **His name for the comic was Spitfire William Kirkland. He would go by his middle name to anyone else but his friends. **For the comic, Spitfire and his sister were planned to be a half-human-half-dragon hybrids. They were planned to have been born in the mid to late Middle Ages, and they would age one year biologically every 100 years chronologically. ***Due to this, they have used several different identities to keep others from finding out about their past and their genetics. **Spitfire is a veteran of World War I and World War II, this is the reason why he wears his old RAF dog tags as a force of habit. **Spitfire is the second most developed character for this failed comic, the first is Orpheus. **(This idea was suggested by a friend and just stuck with the character an ended up changing his history) Spitfire's first favorite band is the Sex Pistols, one of the most famous punk bands from the 70s. His second favorite is the Glen Miller Orchestra, a popular band during World War II. *He seems to have PTSD. Icy's Artwork Category:Male Dragons Category:Icewish's Pages Category:Dragon Characters